liberatorsww2fandomcom-20200214-history
AIR BATTLES
CONTROL TOWER You can make plaines when reach Command HQ Lvl.13. The control tower is where generals go to keep track of the multitude of air battles that are now a common occurrence of modern warfare. Here you can access the Air Raids and Air Supremacy panels and make decisions that will greatly affect your army's might! AIR RAID Is a place where you can get rewards like PropellersThis mechanical device will keep your plane up in the air and can be used to upgrade your plane's level in Air Supremacy., plane wrecksThis items can be used to create a brand new one plane in the Air Supremacy mode! They are Fighter Wreck, Bomber Wreck and partsParts for making planes: 24 Part, Ju 52 Part, HE-111 Part, P-40 Part, Fw 189 Part, La-5 Part, B-25 Part, C-47 Part, HS-129 Part, F6F Hellcat Part. ⓘ Note: *Enemy planes will launch daily raids at 00:00. You will also be granted 100 bullets at those hours. *Once the level of your defenses has been upgraded, the drops of each plane will become better. *Hit Points will be added for each plane you shoot down. Special rewards can be claimed once you reach enough Hit Points. Hit Points will reset each day. AIR SUPREMACY Is a place where are all your planes stored, stats and upgrade for planes. ⓘ Note: *Players can use Wreckage or Parts to create planes. These items can be collected from Air Raids and Special Events. *Players can receive Air Support in the first 5 turns of a battle. Only 1 plane can be deployed per turn. Each deployed plane will trigger one skill during assigned turn. *Players can use Propellers to upgrade a plane's level. Each Level up will increase a plane's stats. Propellers can be collect from Air Raids and Special Events. *Once a plane is created, players can use Wreckage or Parts to upgrade its Star Rank to strengthen stats and skill power. *Deploying planes will grant part of the plane's stats as a boost to all commanders on the battlefield. 'Plane Tier' To make sure that you’ve got optimum control over the skies, we’reintroducing another new feature – Plane Tier! Accessed through your base’s Control Tower , Plane Tier can shoot your plane’s stats to the moon! The Air Supremacy menus allow you to perform all of your plane maintenance. By upgrading your plane tier, you can upgrade your stats on a percentage scale! Propellers and Plane Parts directly increase your plane’s numerical stats, so only the most elite Liberators will balance all aspects of their plane’s abilities! Tier upgrades can be performed by acquiring Plane Prints, available through Special Events, or by facing off against the Reichstag itself! Keep on fighting Liberators. These Plane Tiers won't upgrade themselves! The greatest multiplayer army game of the year has just gotten a little hotter! Play online for free today! 'AIR PLANES ' ✈️ Best planes to have: Ju-52, He-177, B-24 or B-25 and F6F-Hellcat References Category:AIR BATTLES Category:Planes Category:BASE